Song birds
by katizo terusei
Summary: Two sisters have joined the Akatsuki. But what happens when Hidan and Deidara tell Pein of their hidden talent? Will they be allowed to stay? Or will he kill them? HidanXOC DeidaraXOC
1. the sisters

"P-Please spare me" the man pleaded. One of the two girls looked at the other.

The other sighed "Kill him"

The first nodded, grabbed a kunai, and slit his throat.

The girls left the mans house and looked at the rest of the village. They grabbed what they believed they would need, water, clothes, food, and left. On their way out the older of them poured kerosene along the path and on a few buildings. Outside the gate she lit a cigarette, the younger scoffed "I wish you wouldn't smoke nee-san"

The older sighed and threw the lit cigarette down, lighting the kerosene soaked village on fire. "Sorry Imouto-san I forgot"

Sadly, the girls didn't realize they were being watched by a man and a woman. The man looked at the woman "Alert the others Konan, seems we might have some new members on our hands"

The woman nodded "Yes Pein" she said and left.

The older sister sighed, right at the bush where the man was hiding "I know your there"

Pein froze, certain he had masked his chakra to the best of his abilities. "But how?"

She pointed to his orange hair, that was sticking out from behind the leaves.

He sighed and chuckled. "Smart girl, and yet so ignorant" He said attacking her.

The younger screamed "MIZUHIME!"

Mizuhime wiped the blood off her cheek where his kunai had cut her. "Bastard. NINA STAY BACK!"

Nina nodded and backed up. Mizuhime did a few hands signs then looked at him "Water style no jutsu! Ice cavern!"

Pein's eyes widened as ice began to cover him. Mizuhime let his head stay unfrozen, she walked toward him "What do you want?"

Pein smirked. "I want the both of you to join the Akatsuki"

Nina looked at Mizuhime, who just nodded "Fine. Nina unfreeze him."

"Hai!" She said doing hand signs "Fire style no jutsu! Fire twister"

Flames danced around him and melted the ice. When he was free he looked at them and walked down the path, both of them following. "How old are you two anyway?"

Mizuhime crossed her arms while walking "I'm 19 and Nina's 16"

They neared the base and saw the members outside. Mizuhime sighed 'Only two other girls. Must be a lot of perverts here' she thought. She looked at her sister who was being hugged to death by a man wearing a mask. Mizuhime glared at him "Let. Her. go."

The man looked at her and released Nina. "But Tobi is a good boy! Tobi likes giving hugs!" He said running toward her arms outstretched. She kicked him in the chest and sent him flying backwards into a man holding a scythe.

"TOBI! WHAT THE FUCK? GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" The man yelled.

Tobi stood up "Sorry Hidan Tobi was kicked."

"Keep it up and he'll slice your head off, un" A blonde woman said in a deep voice.

Mizuhime's jaw dropped. "HOLY FUCK! YOUR A DUDE!"

"OF COURSE I AM, UN! WANT ME TO PROVE IT?"

Mizuhime covered her eyes. "No! Anything but that!"

Nina giggled and smirked evilly. "I do"

Mizuhime gasped. "NINA!"

Nina smiled. "Sorry Nee-san forgot"

Mizuhime hit her in the back of the head. "Baka!"


	2. Deidara and Nina!

Mizuhime sighed sitting on the couch in the Akatsuki base. Nina was sitting beside her fast asleep. She smiled then frowned noticing Hidan staring at her. "what?"

He blinked "I don't see why leader-sama wants you here."

She rolled her eyes. Hidan smirked "Must be because of your boobs"

She glared at him "What?"

"Well they are big. And-"

He was cut off when she tackled him to the ground. "YOU PERVERTED BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU!"

He smirked "I'm immortal" He said showing he his necklace.

She gasped and got off him. "L-Lord Jashin? Your one of his followers?"

Hidan nodded standing up "Why is it such a big deal?"

Mizuhime took out her Jashinist necklace from inside her shirt.

He looked at Nina "Is she one too?"

Mizuhime smiled. "Yeah"

He smirked "You know...never mind"

She sighed and looked at Deidara, still unsure of his gender. "Oi! Blondie!"

He glared at her "Why must you call me that,un?"

She smiled "I hate blondes"

"Well I hate black haired bitches, hn"

She sighed. Mizuhime had black hair that reached her waist and covered her left eye. Nina's was also black but reached only half way down her back and her bangs didn't cover her eyes. They would be twins if it weren't for their ages and their eye colors. Mizuhime had their mothers emerald green eyes and Nina had their fathers almost black eyes.

She looked up at him "I don't care"

"Don't lie, un"

"I'm not lying!"

"What ever, un"

She sighed and walked over to Sasori who was working on a new puppet. "Hey shorty"

He glared at her "I'm not that short"

"Uh-huh! Your shorter than Nina!"

"What ever" He said ignoring her.

Nina had woken up and noticed Deidara sitting beside her. She blushed "N-Nee-san!"

Mizuhime looked at her and sighed. "Deidara get away from her, she's not feeling well"

He got up and walked to his room. Mizuhime smirked once his door closed. "You like him!"

Nina blushed deeper.


	3. the lullaby

Mizuhime smiled. Knowing her little sister liked someone actually made her happy. She looked over at Nina who was sitting on her bed reading. She sighed and sat next to her "Bed time squirt"

Nina pouted. "I'm not that short! And I'm not tired"

"Yes you are. What should I do about it?"

"Sing me a lullaby"

Mizuhime smirked. Ever since they were little she would sing Nina to sleep "What song?"

"The one mom used to sing"

She closed her eyes remembering the lyrics "My sweet angels, hush, close your eyes. Before tomorrow says hello. Breathe slowly, drift off to sleep. My sweet angels, my little loved ones, my princesses, my gifts from up above. Don't leave me, don't cry. Just close your eyes, as the magic of rest is bestowed upon you. My sweet angels, good night"

She opened her eyes to see Nina fast asleep. She smiled and got up carefully, so she wouldn't wake her. She looked back at her before closing the door and walking to her room.

She saw Hidan smirking in front of his door "Wow"

She glared at him "What?"

"I heard you singing."

She turned red, slightly shocked and embarrassed "S-So"

"Nothing" he said going back into his room.

She went to her room and laid on the bed on her back thinking. Her heart was racing, but she didn't know why. Confusion filled her head as she drifted off into sleep.


	4. in the hall

Mizuhime's eyes snapped open, hearing someone knock on her door. She groaned and got up, slightly mad because it was 6 in the morning. She opened the door to see Nina crying. All anger vanished from her when she saw her like that "What happened?" She said in a whisper.

Nina kept crying "I was training with...Deidara and he...hit me with...his bombs" She said holding out her arm to show bruises.

Mizuhime smirked. "If he's doing that, that counts as flirting"

Nina froze and blushed, then she ran to find Deidara.

Mizuhime chuckled as she walked after her.

"Well if it isn't the singer"

She turned and glared at Hidan, then stopped feeling her face heat up. She looked away from him "W-What do you want?"

He laughed "Did you stutter?"

"N-No! A-Answer the question"

He shrugged "Dun know"

She started to walk away, but he grabbed her arm and forced her to face him. His eyes widened "O my Jashin! Your blushing!"

"N-No I'm not! L-Let me go H-Hidan!"

"Why should I?"

"P-Please just let me go." She said quietly.

"No." He said looking her straight in the eyes.


	5. Hime

Mizuhime glared at Hidan. "L-Let. Me. G-Go."

"No" He replied.

"W-Why not?" She said, blushing deeper as he made the space between them smaller.

"It's funny to see you nervous"

"I-I am n-not!"

"You like me Hime."

"I do no- wait what d-did you call me?"

"Hime."

Tears streaked down her cheeks remembering the last person who called her that. Her father. When she was seven she was running into the garden away from the four year old Nina, whom she had just poured ice cold water on. She saw her father and ran toward him "DADDY!" she said giggling.

He looked up and smiled seeing her "Well if it isn't my little Hime. What did you do know?"

She hugged him. "Poured water on Nina"

Nina came up to them soaking wet. "Daddy! Nee-san was being mean!"

He chuckled and picked them both up. "Hime and Nina, my two little angels"

They both smiled and hugged his neck.

Mizuhime came to her senses and kicked Hidan in a spot no man ever wants to be kicked in and ran toward the living room. She ran straight into Nina, pushing her into Deidara, causing them to kiss.


	6. holy shiz!

Mizuhime stood there frozen, knowing her sister would either be happy or mad. She backed up seeing Nina start to turn around. She ran and hid behind the nearest person, Kakuzu. "Shit!"

Nina growled "Mizuhime.. come here"

Kakuzu moved and pushed her toward Nina. Her eyes widened in fear, even though she was older, Nina was like a pit bull and she was a cat. "I-Imouto-san"

Nina was about to hit her when Deidara grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss.

She turned red. Mizuhime ran back upstairs thanking Deidara silently.

Sadly someone, an angry someone, was in front of her door, waiting for her. "What the hell was that about?"

She looked at Hidan "Sorry"

"Why'd ya kick me? All I said was Hime"

"Hidan... I'd prefer it if you wouldn't call me that"

"Why the hell not?"

She hung her head down "My father used to call me that, before he was killed."

He looked at her. "I...didn't know."

"Of course you didn't. No one here but Nina knew." She said tears streaking her cheeks.

He tilted her head up and looked her in the eyes. "Mizuhime..."

She froze as the space between them closed.


	7. love?

Mizuhime froze as the space between them closed. Hidan looked her straight in the eyes and smirked, seeing her blush deeply. "Mizuhime..."

"_All Akatsuki members report to the meeting room!"_

Hidan frowned. "Dammit Pein!"

Mizuhime took it as a sign, and ran toward the meeting room. See saw Nina and hugged her "Oh my Jashin! You wouldn't believe what happened!"

Nina laughed "What?"

Mizuhime told her what all had happened, and blushed hearing her sister squeal. Nina hugged her "Nee-san! Your in love!"

Mizuhime thought about that 'It's couldn't be possible, I don't even know what love is! And Hidan? No way in hell would that happen!'

Nina smiled at her, then waved at Hidan seeing him enter the meeting room. He looked at her confused but waved back. Nina turned back to Mizuhime "Nee-san this is wonderful! And I think he likes you too!"

Mizuhime turned dark red thinking about it. She was about to say she wasn't in love, but Nina was already walking toward Hidan. Mizuhime froze 'She wouldn't' She thought, then she saw Nina talking to him 'she would.'

Mizuhime closed her eyes not wanting to see anything but darkness, blank, calming, darkness. She felt someone hug her, She opened her eyes to see Nina "Nee-san! He likes you!"

Mizuhime fainted, hitting the floor with a hard THUMP.


	8. Thunderstorms

One week later Mizuhime had woken up. Her and Nina had just got back from a mission when they found out that everyone was to go together somewhere, although only Pein and Konan knew where. So until then they stayed at the base.

Mizuhime was playing with Tobi, well mostly playing pranks on Zetsu and Kakuzu but still playing. "Come on Tobi I have an idea" She said as they walked toward Sasori's room.

The door was open and he was carving some new puppet pieces. She smirked and tackled him to the ground.

Sasori wasn't to happy about it. "Mizuhime. Get off. Now!"

She just smiled and got up. "Sasori-kun?"

He blushed "W-What did you call me?"

"Sasori-kun. Me and Tobi are bored, can we help you with your puppets?"

He looked at them. "Don't break anything."

"YAY! Thank you Sasori-kun!" Mizuhime said hugging him.

He went back to work after telling them which pieces to make. He stopped and stared at the wall 'I thought changing myself into a puppet would stop this' He thought 'Why is my heart beating so fast?'.

Mizuhime noticed him and was about to ask what was wrong but was interrupted by Deidara "Hey who want's to watch a movie,un?"

She smiled. "I do! I'll get Nina."

He nodded and went down stairs to start the movie. He looked at Sasori who was sitting on the couch "What movie Danna,un?"

He sighed. "Cabin fever."

Deidara nodded and put it in. Mizuhime and Nina came down stairs and sat between them.

Half way through the movie it started to rain. Nina looked at Mizuhime, who sighed.

Deidara arched an eyebrow "What is it,un?"

Nina stared at the floor. "I don't like rain, It leads to thunderstorms which scare me"

Deidara laughed. Five minutes later a loud rumble of thunder was heard. Nina screamed and grabbed unto the nearest person, which was Deidara. He blushed and put his arms around her, and they stayed that way until the storm ended.


	9. Snow, choices, and darkness

One week later Hidan and Kakuzu had gone on a mission. Mizuhime and Nina had decided to play outside, in the snow. Mizuhime smirked and threw a snowball at Nina "BULLSEYE!"  
Nina rolled her eyes and continued on her snowman, who had started to look like Deidara. She blushed realizing he was on her mind, not like it was the first time. Mizuhime noticed and smiled, then went to help Nina. After about 3 hours they had made a Deidara snowman, whom was holding a snow bird sculpture, and a snowman Sasori, even though Mizuhime didn't know why she wanted to. They smiled and went to get the real ones to show them.  
Deidara gasped "Wow,un."  
Sasori blushed slightly "Wh-Why me?"  
Mizuhime smiled "Because I felt like it."  
Later that day, after Tobi destroyed the snowmen, Mizuhime and Nina were sitting in the living room playing on their laptops. Mizuhime listening to music and IM-ing people, and Nina writing and looking up pictures. Mizuhime paused the song, "Nina?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Who do you think is better for me, Hidan or..."  
Nina looked up and smirked. "Or who?"  
Mizuhime looked back down "Nevermind."  
Nina smiled, already knowing. "Sasori."  
"How'd you know?"  
"I can read minds remember."  
Mizuhime shut up, feeling like an idiot. Her entire face was red from blush when Sasori and Deidara came downstairs sitting by them, which only made Mizuhime blush deeper. Sasori noticed and arched an eyebrow "You okay Mizu?"  
She nodded "Y-Yeah"  
Almost as if on cue the power went out, causing Mizuhime to scream. Sasori grabbed her hand "It's okay it's just a blackout."  
She was glad it was dark, because she was as red as his hair. "I-I know but..."  
Nina sighed. "Nee-san is afraid of the dark, like I'm afraid of thunder."  
Sasori's eyes widened, And he instictivly pulled Mizuhime onto his lap and hugged her saying that it was going to be okay. She started crying and he wiped away her tears. Konan came in with a few candles, which calmed Mizuhime down, but also showed her blush. Konan laughed and said that Sasori shouldn't be so cuddly, which made Mizuhime blush turn almost black. 


End file.
